


Confessions

by fanbabble



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Infidelity, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/pseuds/fanbabble
Summary: For Lovelyrhink because she is a lovely person and she asked so nicely :)





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelyrhink (crimsonwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/gifts).



> For Lovelyrhink because she is a lovely person and she asked so nicely :)

The door slammed shut behind them. Rhett and Link had hurried back to their office after the 15 million thank you video. No time to waste or to talk to staff, they put their heads down and made a b-line for their private space. Rhett and Link turned to face each other. They stood at arm's length apart. The heat was already simmering below the surface of their skin. They locked eyes with one another and prepared for the confessions. This airing of truths had started as an exercise in self exploration a long time ago and now it was the only thing that made it possible for the two men to keep their hands off each other. If they revealed their needs and deepest desires this way, they were able to stay respectable family men instead of giving into the pleasure. 

Link's nerves were already firing on 100. His fingers tingling and the hairs on his arm standing at attention. 

He began in a small voice, “I wanted to lick your ear.” 

Rhett's eyes closed in an extended blink as he drew in a deep breath. Maintaining eye contact was essential but Rhett needed a moment to center himself.

He spoke, “I wanted to lean into you.” 

Link continued, “I wanted to smell your hair.” 

Link could feel the burn in his chest, an ache that held him steady. 

Rhett stared into the shining blue eyes before him, “I wanted to put my hand on your thigh.” 

Link, “I wanted to kiss your cheek.”

Rhett, “I wanted to turn my head and catch your lips.” 

Link, “I wanted to feel your tongue on mine.” 

Rhett’s breath caught in his throat. The heat began to pool in his belly. His tongue sneaked out to wet his lips as he spoke again, “I want to lay you down on that couch.” He pointed to the warm leather seat to his right. 

Link took a step closer like a moth drawn to a flame, “I want to slide your tshirt off your body.” 

Rhett, “I want to tease your nipples with my fingers and my tongue.” 

Rhett began to flush up his neck. Link could feel the bulge in his jeans begin to grow. 

Link, “I want to climb in your lap and hold your face in my hands.”

Rhett, “I want to grab your hips and pull you down hard against me.”  
Link knew this was getting into dangerous territory, but he continued on. He glanced down for a second and saw the front of Rhett’s pants tented. 

“I want to press my hand against your zipper and feel you get hard in my hand.” 

Rhett, “I want to undress you and lay you down on the couch. I want to rub my lips all over you and smell your scent between your legs.”

Link couldn’t hold in the whine that escaped his lips. More than one confession at a time wasn’t allowed, but Rhett didn’t care. He was losing control of himself. Link could see that his eyelids had gotten heavy with desire. 

Link, “I want to lick you and taste you and be on my knees for you.” 

Rhett put his hand on his zipper and pushed his palm against the hardness there in hopes of finding some relief. His cock was stretching the fabric and fighting to break free. Rhett let out a low growl as he looked at Link with predatory eyes. 

Rhett, “I want to be on top of you, around you, inside you, I want to fuck you.”

Link’s eyes shut he couldn’t bare to look at the sight before him anymore. 

Link, “I want to, I want, I want you, yes, Rhett, yes, do it now.” 

Rhett grabbed Link by the wrists and pulled him to his chest. The exercise was over. They could no longer contain themselves with this false sense of intimacy. The real thing was the only way to move past this ache, this burn, this desire. Their lips found each other and their tongues plunged deep into mouths, exploring and caressing. Link held onto Rhett’s shoulders like they were a life raft while Rhett grabbed Link’s ass and ground their pelvises together. The wanton moans of pleasure that filled the office were practically lewd, but the wait had been too long to worry about what the crew heard or what anyone thought. They were done being good men and they were ready to be real people with feelings, and emotions, and needs. They stripped each other of their clothing and touched all the places they had mentioned earlier. Ears, necks, nipples, Rhett buried his nose in the dark hair between Link’s legs and breathed deep. He dragged a long stripe up Link’s cock with his tongue before he took it in my mouth. The feeling made Link’s head spin. Rhett sucked and lapped at Link like his life depended on it. And just as Link began to really come undone Rhett sat back on his heels and took in the man before him, glistening, pink, and hard, his body and his heart on display and he said one word, “Beautiful”. 

Link didn’t speak until he was in Rhett’s lap riding his cock, once again eye to eye with the man he spent his entire life with. As they fell over the edge of pleasure into their climax, Link whispered to Rhett, “I want to love you, I do love you, I love you, Rhett”. 

And as Rhett pressed his forehead to Link’s chest and emptied his seed into Link’s warmth, Rhett whispered back, “I love you, Link. Always.”


End file.
